


More

by to_be_real_now



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, It's getting hot in herre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_be_real_now/pseuds/to_be_real_now
Summary: 2016. More exercising. More vegetables. More success. When it's already the end of the summer, Eva must realize that it might be time to change her new years resolutions. Going out on a Wednesday night with Eskild, she didn't expect her new goals for the rest of the year involving Chris; especially not by choice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> How Eva and Chris really got involved.. Set between the end of season 2 and before season 3. EXPLICIT description of sex. Do not read with puppy eyes!

**2016.**

**More exercising.**

**More vegetables.**

**More success.**

 

When Eva got up this morning, running slightly late as always, she looked at the post card stuck to her bathroom mirror. She got it in the beginning of the year at a café where they handed them out right after New Years. Back then, she thought it would be great motivation to look at it every morning while getting ready. Thinking those were reasonable New Years resolutions; things she can actually accomplish. Now, seeing as it was the end of the summer already, she got more frustrated with her non-existent work-out schedule besides PE at school and eating veggies only on pizza once a week. _Then again_ , she thought, _did smoothies count?_ The thought put a smile on her lips.

Brushing her teeth in circles, she stared at the post card in thought. A minute later, she walked back into her room, stuck her hand in her backpack and tried to find the sharpie she knew was somewhere in there. It was time for new resolutions, she decided. After all, the year wasn’t over just yet. The second year at school had just started and it was time to make the best out of the rest of 2016.

Eva spit the toothpaste in the sink and rinsed her mouth straight from the tab. Standing up, she tapped the sharpie against her pursed lips. _What to write? What to write?_ She thought about her failures this year – failures always came easier to mind than the good parts. She shook her head and crossed out the first resolution on the post card.

 

**2016.**

**More ~~exercising.~~ positive thinking! **

**More vegetables.**

**More success.**

Nodding proudly at herself in the mirror, she was in full spirit to find another realistic item to add to the list. _More studying?_ She shook her head. _As if that’s ever gonna happen._ She huffed and reminded herself to think of resolutions she could actually achive. Looking at the crossed out word, she realized she really should work out more. Eva wasn’t particularly unhappy with her weight or looks but did notice how Vilde worked out like a maniac and that Noora took PE way more seriously than she did. _Okay_ , she pondered, _something to stay in shape with…_

The shrill sound of an incoming messages on her cellphone interrupted her train of thought. Walking back to her bed, she grabbed her iPhone from the night stand.

ESKILD: Eva! Let’s go out tonight!

Eva scrunched her eyebrows together. Wasn’t it Wednesday today?

EVA: In the middle of the week?

ESKILD: So?

EVA: So.. I have school? Don’t you have classes to attend at university?

ESKILD: I don’t HAVE to.. Come on, Eva!! I need to go out!

EVA: I really shouldn’t…

ESKILD: What if I tell you it’s my birthday?

EVA: Would that be the truth?

ESKILD: It might…

ESKILD: Don’t worry, I don’t expect a present. Your presence is enough!

Eva hung her and shook it in disbelieve. Why in the world was it so damn hard to say no to Eskild?

EVA: But I can’t stay out late…

ESKILD: YAAAAAAS!

EVA: Seriously!

ESKILD: Okay okay, no staying out late!

EVA: Who’s throwing a party?

ESKILD: No one. We’ll go to a club.

She sighed… There she was already getting excited for tonight.

EVA: Eskild, in case you forgot: I’m only 17 - unlike you, old man. I can’t get in a club.

ESKILD: First of all: I’m prime meat at 20, thank you very much. Also, it’s a student hang out. I can get you in there, no one cares. Just.. dress older.

EVA: What’s that supposed to mean? How do I dress older?

ESKILD: Nothing too hipster. More classy! Wear a LBD!

EVA: ???

ESKILD: Eva Eva Eva… that’s short for little black dress.

EVA: How am I supposed to know?

ESKILD: Common knowledge, Eva. Common knowledge. Have you been living under a rock?

Eve rolled her eyes at his answer and typed “fine”. Eskild told her to be ready by ten and meet him at a bus stop in the city. She mused where to get a “LBD” on such short notice since she didn’t own one, at least not the classy kind that Eskild referred to. As she typed “black dress” in the search bar on her phone she suddenly noticed the time. School was about to start in thirty minutes.

“Oh fuck!” She cursed and threw the phone on the bed in order to get dressed pronto.  The resolutions had to wait for now…

 

***

The day at school dragged on as Evas Spanish teacher droned on and on about the book they were supposed to read during the summer. Which Eva did read. _Sort of._ She started, got frustrated on page 20 and then asked Noora what it was about. Noora, the Spanish inquisitor that she was, of course had read the book even though she didn’t attend Nissen and this class anymore. Noora explained the story in such great detail to Eva that she reasoned with herself that it wasn’t really necessary to actually still read the last 123 pages of it.

When the bell finally rang, Eva looked for her friends outside. Since it was still relatively warm, the girls spent every break in the sun. Vilde was prone on getting a tan. Sana had snorted at her, commenting that she’ll be the only one being able to. “You can be glad to actually turn white instead of being see-through” Sana had joked.

Eva slumped on the bench, pulling her sunglasses down from her hair and onto her nose.

“God, Spanish sucks without Noora. I can’t understand shit.”

She missed her best friend Noora, who had moved to London three weeks ago before the new school year started. As romantic as it seemed, Eva still sometimes wondered how her strong and independent friend turned into a girl that followed her boyfriend of a few weeks to a different country. While Eva would never say that out loud, Sana had no problem with voicing her opinion on the matter.

“Oslo sucks without Noora.” Chris chimed in.

“Nothing we can do about it.” Sana said. Even though she tried to sound nonchalant, Eva knew she was disappointed with Noora for going with William and, as Sana said, “putting herself second”.

“Do you think they’ll come back?” Vilde wondered.

“I don’t know… I think William is pretty happy there.” Eva answered.

“Did Noora say so?” Vilde kept asking.

“Well, last time I talked to her she said that they’re happy, yeah. But I saw a picture of William on Insta that Chris liked.” Eva explained and shrugged her shoulder.

“Penetrator Chris? Do you still talk to him?” Vilde’s eyebrows rose in curiosity.

“No, haven’t talked to him since the roof top party at Williams. But I still follow him on Instagram.”

“Oh, okay… I heard he hooked up with so many girls during the summer!”

Vildes comment got everyone’s attention. Even after their graduation, the Penetrator boys were still worthy to gossip about.

“… and I heard he already got some sort of reputation  at his university. Already!” Vilde pointed out. “A real fuckboy!”

“I’m not surprised.” Chris said.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if he had five STDs already.” Sana snarked and everyone broke out in laughter.

When it died down, Vilde looked at Eva in horror.

“Oh my god, Eva, what if you caught one from him!”

“God, Vilde!” Eva shouted. “You can’t get STDs from kissing!”

“You can’t?” Vilde wondered.

“No, Vilde, it’s short for sexual transmitted diseases.” Sana grunted, her tone implying that Vilde should’ve  known what the abbreviation meant. Eva was sure Sana rolled her eyes behind her dark sunglasses while addressing Vilde.

“How was I supposed to know what STD meant?” Vilde accused.

“Common knowledge, Vilde. Common knowledge.” Eva grinned and Sana smirked at her.

Eva thought of her conversation with Eskild earlier today. “Or have you been living under a rock?”

Vilde pulled an annoyed face while the others broke out in laughter.

 

**

 

“You can use tape to draw the perfect line on your eye lid…”

This was the fifth youtube tutorial Eva watched in order to find out how she could apply her eyeliner for a sexy cat eye. The times she tried before, she corrected the line so often that in the end it was way too thick. So usually when that happened, she just applied dark eye shadow to cover up her messed up eyeliner.

This time, Eva wanted it to look sleek and clean to go with her little black dress she bought after school. It was a tight tube dress that ended on the upper half of her thighs.

“Let’s try this tape shit” She mumbled to herself and taped her eyelids. Looking in the mirror, she snorted at her reflection and giggled. She looked like a moron. Eva grabbed her phone and took a snap of herself, sending it to her friends and captioned it with “Eyeliner goals”. Of course, Jonas took a screen shot of it. She could already hear his comments coming at her.

With a steady hand, Eva drew on her eyeliner and pulled off the tape. She liked the clean line on top of her eye lid and applied a few strokes of mascara and her favorite lipstick.

When she stepped back from the mirror, she scanned herself from head to toe and twisted around. She never looked like that before but liked the new party look Eskild suggested. She looked sexy and somehow more mature. Feeling good about her new style, she went to her shoe rack. The only shoes that matched where black low top converse- the visibly worn kind. _Converse it is, then._

She put them on, fluffed her hair and angled her body towards the mirror to take a body shot with her phone to send out.

“You like?” Eva asked Eskild and waited for his approval.

“Hot damn, Eva! We’ll be each others  arm candy tonight!” He replied within seconds, followed by a picture of him.

Eskild looked surprisingly normal in his skinny jeans and button shirt. He even wore a bowtie. Eva almost expected a ridiculous outfit from him as she already saw him wear leather tights and a pink wig.

His comment on her outfit pleased Eva to no end. She smiled and opened a small bottle of wine, taking her first sip of alcohol for night. She just wanted to be buzzed, not drunk. Turning on some music on her laptop, she danced around her room while she finished getting dressed by putting a tight leather necklace around a neck.

A notification from Instagram stopped her mid-singing along to some song.

“Wednesday is the new Friday!” It said and showed Chris Schistad in a crowded place.

“True that!” Eva cheered out load and liked his photo. Catching a glimpse of the time, Eva groaned. “Fucking hell, not again!”

She grabbed her phone and threw it in a little purse to rush to the bus stop. Almost out of the door, she ran back down the stairs to her room to fetch her wallet she almost forgot.

“On my way!” She texted Eskild as she got onto the bus.

***

Smoking a cigarette, Eskild was already at the bus station he was supposed to meet Eva. When she got off the bus, he whistled and put his hand over his heart, stumbling backwards as if he had a heart attack.

“Eva Mohn! You look fucking fantastic!” He shouted so loud, Eva was sure the people over on the next street heard.

She curtsied like a ballerina and beamed at him. “Why, thank you!”

“Well? How do I look?” He demanded to know and stemmed his hands on to his hips. “I want compliments as well!”

“Eskild.. you always look good.” Winking, she grabbed his elbow and kissed his cheek.

He agreed by nodding and mumbled that he still liked to hear it from time to time.

“So, where is this club? What kind of party is it?”

Eva already started to pull him towards the club streets that looked so appealing at night but so shitty and run down during the day.

“It’s not far, maybe a ten minute walk. Apparently its old school hip hop night or something.”

“I think I don’t know much old school hip hop” Eva admitted.

“I think I don’t even know modern hip hop.” Eskild shrugged.

“Who cares!” Eva cheered.

“Yeah, who cares! We look hot!” Eskild hooted and made them stop at a 24 hour mart to buy some cheap wine.

“We’re gonna have so much fun tonight!”  Eskild promised.

 

**

 

Fun they had, at least once they got inside. Eva was still amazed how packed this place was – on a Wednesday, that is. They had to wait a while before they let more people in and even though the days were still warm, the nights grew colder now.

“Wow, I’m cold” She had told Eskild inside and he threw his arm around her.

“Well, there is only one solution to warm you up!” He shouted over the music.

“Alcohol?” Eva questioned.

“Dancing!” Eskild chirped and bumped his hip into hers. “But Alcohol sounds good as well! Lets get some and then we dance!”

Eskild stalked through the club like he was on a catwalk, holding her hand over his shoulder to pull her after him. She was kind of embarrassed about the show he put on but also loved every second of it.

They downed a tequila shot at the bar and got a vodka mixed drink to take with them to the dance floor which was already crowded with students from university. Eskild made it pretty easy to get her in earlier – he flirted his ass off with the bouncer that was clearly not gay, even though Eskild insisted he was. Bouncer dude got so annoyed with him that he just waved them through to get rid of Eskild. Because of that, he forgot to check their IDs.

Sipping on her drink occasionally, Eva kept a steady buzz and swayed to RnB music she didn’t know but liked at lot. She felt the rhythm of the songs and moved her body sensually to the beat. Closing her eyes and smiling, she truly felt herself tonight.

A hand touched her hip and pulled her towards a warm torso that swayed in the same rhythm as hers.

She opened her eyes and looked at Eskild, waiting for his approval of the guy behind her. This wasn’t the first time this had happened tonight. Four guys already came on to her, of which she blew three off. The other one was a nice enough looking guy who danced pretty well. When he didn’t stop grabbing her ass though, she pushed him away and waved him goodbye. _Smooth_ , she had giggled to herself.

Eskild gave her a strong nod as his eyes almost budged out. He approved big time. _Good_ , Eva thought. The guy was so in sync with her, it already felt amazing after just one song.   

His arms wound around her, pressing her back tightly against him. He smelled fantastic, like some kind of expensive men perfume. His nose went into her hair and Eva could’ve sworn he just smelled her as well. He used his nose to push some her locks aside and ran the tip of his nose ever so slightly along the length her neck. Eva shivered. She wanted to know who he was and what he looked like, hoping for someone attractive. _Please, dear God, let him be hot,_ she prayed.

Trying to turn around, the guy held her closer and grinded into her _. Someone was clearly excited_ , she thought as she felt his buldge against her butt.

“Not so fast” He said into her ear. She was sure he actually shouted because the music was so loud but to Eva it sounded like a husky whisper.

Goosebumps spread on her body. She didn’t know if she should feel afraid or turned on. Weirdly enough, she thought she did both. So they danced like that for a while longer until Eva couldn’t take it anymore. She tried to turn again and his grip locked her against him once more.

He placed a kiss on the left side of her neck, his lips lingering a second. Eva never experienced something so erotic. The mystery about him added to the feeling.

“So…” He spoke. “I thought you gave up on stalking me.”

She felt his lips on her neck stretch into a wide grin.

_Oh hell…_

Ignoring his iron grip, she turned around and was pressed flush again him.

“Chris!” She shouted in disbelieve, even though she knew the second he mentioned the word “stalker” who it was.

Sexy mysterious dancer was Penetrator Chris. _Figures_.

“Eva” He replied with a smirk. Chris held her tightly against him, liking the feel of her breasts against his chest. They had stopped moving while the crowed went crazy; jumping to an upbeat hiphop song claiming they should all take their clothes off. Some guys actually started to.

“What are you doing here?” Eva asked and put her hands on his chest to get some distance between them.

“I’m dancing with my favorite stalker” He shouted in her ear and ran his hands flat from her lower back over her butt.

Thrown off by his blunt move, Eva pushed away from him. Admittedly, it felt nice… but she couldn’t let him know that.

Shaking her head at him in fake annoyance, she answered: “Of course I’m meeting you here…”

“Are you saying you didn’t come here for me?” Chris grinned and liked that he had to move closer to her again so she could hear him. _Closer, always closer;_ he thought.

“Ha ha” She retorted, not really annoyed but wanting to come off as such. “Why would I do that?”

Chris reached out with his right hand and grabbed her by her hip, pulling her close again to shout in her ear. “To drive me crazy, obviously.”

Eva smiled into his shoulder and shook her head. “Yeah, right…” She yelled.

“I really think so...” Chris answered and drew lazy circles with his fingers on her lower back.

“You’re insane” Eva shouted and drew her face back to look at him.

“And you’re sexy as fuck” He retorted and meant it. Eva had no idea how fucking hot she looked tonight.

“Uh..” Eva blushed hard but hoped he wouldn’t see in the dim light. He did.. and loved it. “Thanks..”

Chris wore a white fitted T-Shirt himself combined with dark jeans that fit him just right. _He could wear gym shorts and an oversized hoodie and would look hot_ , Eva thought.

Chris put both of his hands on her lower back and pulled her closer to him. “So now that you know its me, can we please continue this?”

This was such a bad idea, Eva thought.

“Okay…” She sighed as if she was doing him a favor. “But we only dance.”

He put his forehead against hers, gazing into her eyes. “We’ll see.”

Eva pulled her head back “Chris!”

“Relax.. we’ll dance.” He took her wrists into his hands and put her arms around his neck. “For now…” He whispered so quietly he was sure she didn’t hear.

Chris snaked his arms around her body, holding her flush against him. They were moving to the beat in a slow rhythm, enjoying the feeling of being so close. Chris did that thing with his nose again, trailing the tip up and down her neck. He felt that the goosebumps on Evas skin were back, confirming she liked what he did.

When Chris let his lips trail down her neck, she didn’t stop him. He moved from her neck to her cheek with chaste and slow kisses, driving her crazy. When his lips slowly came to the corner of her mouth, Eva had to fight the urge to turn her head so she could kiss him senseless.

Unbeknownst to them, they now were completely off beat and way too slow, really only holding each other close and swaying.

His kisses, everywhere but on her lips, made her do stupid things. She grinded her hips with more force against him, stroking him though his jeans.

“Fuck, Eva.” He groaned and held her impossibly closer to him. “Stop that or I’m gonna fuck you right here in front of everyone.” Eva laughed but Chris looked at her with serious yet hooded eyes.

They stood still and for a second, Eva felt stone cold sober. He wanted her, Eva thought, and there was no denying she wanted him just as much right now.

Screw it, she thought.

She pushed her hand into the back of his hair and pulled his lips to hers. They kissed as if they couldn’t get enough of each other. Not dancing anymore, they subconsciously moved slowly towards the corner of the dancefloor. When Evas back hit a huge concreted pole, Chris pinned her to it with his body. One hand kneaded her hip while he used the other one to lean against the pole to steady himself. He grinded into her as if no one was watching. Evas moans made him lose control even more.

Someone coughed behind Chris but he was too far gone to notice. “I want to fuck you so bad, Eva.” He said into her ear and figured if they wouldn’t get out of here soon, he had to fuck her in the restroom or come in his pants. While he thought alternative one sounded okay, he rather not wanted to embarrass himself in front of his fellow students by shooting into his boxers in public.

“Don’t do it right here!” Someone yelled over the music from behind.

They broke apart and Chris turned around. Both of them were out of it and had to focus their vision and hearing on who was talking to them.

“Eskild!” Eva shouted and covered her face with her hands; ashamed. She peeked at him thought spread fingers, still hiding her flushed face. “Its not.. uh.. what’s up? Do you want to go home?”

Chris head whirled around so fast he thought he might get a whiplash. “What?! No way!”

“Errr… no… but I thought maybe you two should go home.. or wherever.” Eskild almost looked uncomfortable that he had to tell them. “You kind of draw a lot of attention to yourselves with your dry fucking, you know?”

“Eskild!” Eva felt even more embarrassed.

“It’s true! You put on quite a show. I thought about filming it to put it on youporn…” Eskild stated.

“Oh my god…” Eva mumbled into her hands while Chris nodded appreciably, his eyebrows wiggling.

“I mean it. You got quite some viewers already.” Chris and Eva followed Eskilds look to the crowd. Sure enough, a lot of bystanders were watching them with interest. Some girls pulled a disgusted face which made Eva feel ungraceful. Chris felt nothing but triumph when he looked at the guys watching them.

Chris put his hand through his hair and looked at Eva. “Lets get out of here, Eva.”

“But then people will think…” She started and was interrupted by two stupefied faces.

“They’ll think that anyways” Eskild answered as Chris said “Who cares?”

Eskild and Chris laughed while Eva was still flustered. Shaking his head at her mortification, Chris grabbed her hand and dragged her from the dancefloor. He said “Bye man” to Eskild while Eva could only manage to yell “I’ll call you” over her shoulder.

Chris swaggered through the people and parted the crowd like he was Moses on a mission.

When they got out of the club, the sharp cold of the night hit them both like a sledgehammer.

“Shit, it’s cold” Chris hissed and shuddered. His eyes fell on Eva, moving down her body.

“Well, hello there” He saluted when he saw her pebbled nipples.

Eva looked down and then up, swatting his arm. “Idiot.”

They stood further apart than they had the past two hours, staring at each other. Waiting for the other one to say something.

When Eva started shivering and rubbing her arms, Chris moved closer and put his arms around hers, tugging her close. Their foreheads touched and he gazed into her eyes. “I still want to fuck you, Eva.”

Eva was so perplexed by his crudeness; she didn’t know how to answer.

“You can’t say no..” Chris whispered.

Eva just stared into his eyes. It drove him crazy. He knew she wanted to just ten minutes ago.

“Say you want me, too” He demanded and grazed his lips ever so slightly over hers.

“Chris…” She sighed, still trying to decide what to do but knowing deep down that  she had made up her mind two hours ago. When she looked up, his impatience got the best of him and he kissed her hungrily. He was desperate for her to give in.

“My or…” He spoke between deep kisses “… your place?”

When they broke apart to catch up on air, Eva looked at him with clarity. “Mine.”

**

The walk to her bus stop took them twice as long as the one earlier that night. They stopped too often to steal kisses of which one lead to some dry humping against a wall as well.

It was past two in the morning when they got to the bus stop. Only then they realized that the last bus went forty minutes ago.

Looking across the street, cabs where already lined up. As they got in the back of the taxi, Eva could only get her address out before they started making out, kissing franticly and touching each other. Chris’ hand slid up her inner thigh, went under her dress and didn’t stop moving when it reached her panties. He felt her wetness through the fabric and he rubbed her clit in circles. Eva moaned so loudly into his mouth that it made him completely forget where they were. He pushed her underwear aside and slid one finger in, first pumping slowly but getting desperately quicker when he added another one. Only focused on capturing her moans with his mouth and getting her off, Chris almost missed that the car had slowed down.

“Shit” He groaned and removed his hand from underneath her dress. Eva was so close to the edge, she didn’t understand why Chris had stopped and pulled away.

Only when wiped his hand on his jeans and grabbed his wallet from his back pocket, she realized they arrived at her house. Chris paid the cab driver and followed Eva out of the car to her house.

“Are your parents home?” He whispered behind her while Eva fumbled with the lock at the front door.

“I live with my mom and she’s on a business trip.” She answered and let him in.

“Okay.” He said, drunk with lust and insanely glad not to have to deal with parents and the noise.

He pressed her into the coat rack and kissed her deeply. Smelling her mothers perfume on the coats, Eva felt weird, as if her mom was watching. “Lets go to my room.”

Chris pulled away and nodded. She took his hand in his and led him down the stairs into her bedroom.

“This is… my room..” They stood there awkwardly while they both looked at the bed. As Chris followed her gaze, he knew he had to take the initiative.

Like so many times that night, Chris pulled her against him and kissed her deeply. He walked Eva backwards to the bed until her calves met the bed. She sat down, facing his flat abdomen while he stood in front of her. The kiss broke off and they stared at each other – both checking one last time if they wanted the same thing. Deciding Chris knew her answer, he took off his shirt in one swift motion and unbuttoned his pants. Eva felt almost shy when she looked at his defined and lean muscles and bit her lips. _Get over yourself_ , she thought and wiggled her stretchy dress up her butt and lastly over her head.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy, Eva.” Chris cursed, taking in Evas curves in her lacy underwear.

He leaned down to her and kissed her deeply, pushing his pants and boxer briefs down while doing so. Chris pushed her back onto the bed and laid on top of her. He couldn’t believe how good she felt underneath him. Chris was desperate to get inside of her.

When Evas bra and panties came off, he fingered her once more while sucking on her nipples. Eva knew she shouldn’t compare Jonas with Chris, but she just couldn’t ignore how different this felt. He knew what he did. _My god did he know._

As Eva started trembling under him, Chris knew he had her where he wanted her. _Close._ He grabbed his cock at his shaft and put the tip at her entrance. The both looked down in anticipation, holding their breath.

“Wait.” Eva said and he couldn’t believe she just did that. “Condom.”

“Oh. Right.” Shaking his head to clear his mind for a second, Chris got up and reached for his wallet. He never forgot about protection before. Impatient, he ripped the foil package open with his teeth and rolled it on quickly. As he climbed back on top of Eva, his tip found her entrance naturally. They both held their breath as he pushed into her and exhaled in a deep moan when he was completely in. “Fuck” He muttered as he felt the tight and warm sensation around him. He began to move slowly, his concentration on Eva and on not coming too fast. “You good?”

Eva nodded and her legs wrapped around him, pushing and pulling him to her as the pace got quicker. The only sounds to be heard was their loud moans, sharp intakes of breathes and skin slapping as they were trying to reach their highs.

“Chris” Eva breathed out and arched her back off the bed. “Chris, I’m close”

“Thank God” Chris hissed and felt her tightening around him. Feeling and seeing Eva come underneath him undid him. Which one last hard thrust, he shuddered and collapsed on top of her. “Fuck, Eva…”

It took them a while to calm their breathing. Neither of them spoke as Chris rolled off of her to lay next to her. As he turned his head to look at her, his lazy megawatt grin appeared.

“What?” Eva asked, suddenly a little insecure.

“You look like a panda.” He grinned even wider and she rolled her eyes.

“That’s your fault.” She stated and he raised his eyebrows in amusement.

“How so?”

“Well, you’re the one whos been kissing me all night and making me all sweaty. This isn’t waterproof mascara.” Embarrassed about how she must look, Eva got up to go to her bathroom.

Chris pulled on her arm as she sat up and made her fall back onto the mattress.

“Don’t be embarrassed, I like my panda stalker” He pecked he lips with a short kiss and grinned.

“Shut up” Eva rolled her eyes playfully and made her way to the bathroom. Cleaning her face with cotton pads and lotion, her eyes once again fall to the postcard with the new years resolutions. Grabbing the sharpie that still laid on the sink, she didn’t need to think for long.

 

**2016.**

**More ~~exercising.~~ positive thinking! **

**More ~~vegetables.~~ dancing**

**More success.**

 

After she brushed her teeth real quick, she walked back to her bedroom. Taking it that this was his turn, Chris got up lazily and took the condom off he still wore. There was something oddly sexy and intimate about the way he did it in front of her without being ashamed.

Looking up with his trademark grin, he kissed her cheek swiftly while passing her on his way to the bathroom. Slightly embarrassed about her staring just then, she got under the covers. It didn’t take him long to join her.

Never in a million years had she thought that by the end of the night, she would fall asleep with Christoffer Schistad’s head laying on her shoulder and an arm stretched across her torso.

None the less, she liked the outcome. _A lot._ _Maybe too much._

When Chris woke Eva up the next morning to tell her he had to leave, she only grumbled and went back to sleep. When she actually got up to get ready for school, she almost missed the squiggly writing on her postcard by the mirror.

 

**2016.**

**More ~~exercising.~~ positive thinking! **

**More ~~vegetables.~~ dancing**

**More ~~success.~~ ** **Sex (with Chris)**

 


End file.
